Shooting Star
by shootingstarsforever22
Summary: Nessie is in high school with all of the Cullens and Jacob. with Nessie's best friend, Tori, leaving for the summer, will she and Jacob finally have a shot at true love? Or will her crazy life keep them apart? Summarry sucks but it's a lot better than it sounds. Please read!


**A/N: Okay guys so with the permission of tabooo22 we have taken the story Shooting Star and remade it to follow twilight better. We will be updating this more regularly once we have more chapters outlined. We hope you enjoy it. All feedback is welcome. Please review. By the way this is what the story was planned to be but for the sake of writing tabooo22 wanted it to be more original but they let us make it into a twilight story. Anyway this is our story and NOT the tabooo22 version just so everyone knows we didn't steal it. Now, time for some background information.**

**Nessie is in high school with the rest of the Cullens and Jacob.**

**They moved to North Carolina near the Outer banks and have used sunscreen to keep themselves from sparkling. (it's something we added just to be different and we think it makes since) **

**There are several original characters such as Tori, Jason, Cory and Anaya. We own them.**

Chapter One

Saying Good-Bye

Jacob and I walked down the hallway hand in hand with people greeting and hugging us left and right. His sandy brown hair fell into his face. "It'll be okay," he promised.

"No it won't," I pouted. What I was going to go all summer without seeing my best friend! I mean don't get me wrong, I love my family, but being with them all summer, no thank you. Being with Drew just wouldn't be the same without Tori around.

"Oh come on," he tried again. "Edward's not that bad and neither is Bella."

"My parents?" I looked at him in disbelief. "I'll hang out with you, Jason, and Anaya but it'll feel weird. Tori's always here."

"You can't spend the whole summer moping. Emmett will be pissed"

"I don't care."

"You don't care about your poor, sweet, uncle and what your moping will do to him. That hurts, Nessie. That really hurts," he was trying so hard to be serious but I could see the smile starting to leak onto his face.

"Shut up," I laughed and pushed him. He actually moved with my hand. That probably looked a little weird to everyone else. How could short, girly, little Nessie Cullen push and move a tall, muscle machine like Jacob? Of course it was weird for humans but for people like me and Jake it was totally normal.

"Oops, sorry."

"It's cool," he said and brushed himself off.

"You know who keeps us in line?" I asked him half smiling half crying.

"Tori," he answered sadly. I gave a sad nod. This would never be okay if I didn't have Jake there to lean on. I guess imprinting has that effect on people. Jake was my best friend and had been for as long as I could remember.

"I'm gonna miss her too," he said interrupting my thoughts, "but I don't think it's going to kill you," he reached down and tucked a loose piece of red hair behind my ear.

"Yes it will," I moped into his shoulder.

We stood there for a minute with him holding me and trying to comfort me. I hadn't been away from him or Tori in a long time. If I was away from Tori for even a week I started to freak out. We had been best friend's ever sense we met two years ago. I had the same relationship with Jake only with him I felt like I was literally being pulled towards him and I wanted to be. How would I get through an entire summer without the one person that helped me feel balanced in life?

"Too close," came a voice and we both jumped. "Sorry," said my father with a smile. But I wasn't amused.

"Dude!" yelled Jacob getting the attention of most of the hallway. "You have got to stop doing that!"

"Keep it down would you? And really Nessie, I know you can hear when I coming. You hide you're diary fast enough at home."

"Dad!" I whined. Why was my life so embarrassing? Didn't anyone respect privacy anymore?

"I heard that," he said. Well that question had been answered.

"How would you like it if I was constantly looking inside your head?"

"Shhhhhhhhh shhh!" he whisper hissed at me. "You two have to stop talking about it like it's no big deal. We could get caught!"

"Talking about what?" I asked instantly. He had embarrassed me so I was going to embarrass him. "That jacob's a werewolf and we're a family of vampires or that you read everyone's mind?"

"You tried to read everyone's mind too!"

"Trying and doing are two different things! My power isn't growing at all. You have no right to just read everyone else's thoughts."

"I'm the father and therefore I deserve to know what everyone is thinking."

"Guys," Jacob butted in, "I hate to break up your little father daughter love fest here but now might be a good time to remind you Carlisle is supposed to be your dad and that we're at school and people are staring."

I looked around and sure enough we were the center of attention as always. I saw a group of senior girls looking over at Jacob and giggling. Jake smiled back uncomfortably and winked. "Mine," I growled sharply as I glared at the girls and quickly linked arms with him and turned him around.

Jacob had a satisfied smile on his face but said nothing. "Oh my gosh!" he cried suddenly and franticly looking around and searching his pockets.

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't signed your year book!" I laughed at him and rolled my eyes.

"So you're looking for a Sharpie?"

"Duh," he stated and made a funny face. I rolled my eyes and tried to suppress a smile that was forming on my lips.

"Here," I reached into his front pocket and pulled out the Sharpie marker.

He smiled as he took the marker and the year book from my hand to sign it. His hands touch mine as he took the marker. Wow, he had strong hands. I wonder what it would be like to hold them longer.

"All done," he said handing me back my year book and knocking me out of my daze.

"Right, um," it took me a second to think, "Thanks."

I went to see what he had written and I smirked. There were big letters going across my year book that said 'I love Jacob' and 'Wise Wolf of Wisdom'. I could no longer contain my laughter.

I was suddenly in the embrace of someone much taller than me. She was tan with grey eyes and dirty blonde hair that now had a much brighter look to it. I looked up and she had tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but let the tears form in mine too. My one and only best friend ever, Tori Alden, was standing right in front of me.

"Hey, Tor," I said trying to look happy but my smile and my voice cracked. I couldn't do this.

"It'll be okay," she told me, almost as if she had read my mind. I tried to smile. I wanted to be happy for her. But I just couldn't. A whole summer in Italy with her grandparents was amazing! She could do whatever she wanted there. Unlike me, stuck at home with no one and everyone at the same time. Well, everyone except the person I really wanted there.

"I'm coming back two weeks before school starts again. I promise I'll be over. And you can Skype me every day."

"Okay," I managed, my eyes finally starting to dry. "When are you leaving?"

Tori paused and looked at her phone to check the time. "An hour."

"AN HOUR?" I screamed making the whole hallway look at us again. I noticed Jacob come closer behind me, shielding me from their eyes while Edward gave him and the rest of the hallway the death glare.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jason's clearly oblivious to the situation. "How my favorite peeps doing tonight?"

"Jason, it's two the afternoon and I'm leaving in an hour!" Tori cried as she fell against his shoulder.

"What? You? Her? No!" Jason yelled.

"Yeah, my grandparents are picking me up in an hour."

"NO!" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs. "TORI DON'T LEAVE ME FOR THAT COUNTRY! WE'VE NEVER SPENT A SUMMER APART!" he held Tori close to him. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"Jason," Tori said against his bronze colored neck, "Let me go!"

"Not until you agree to stay with me!" he whined.

They continued on like that for several more minutes with all of us laughing in the background. Tori and Jason had been in love for the past two years and ever since we had entered our freshman year last year Jason had been trying to do something about it. It was obvious they liked each other, Tori was just oblivious to Jason's efforts.

Jacob hadn't moved from his protective position over me. I smiled to myself at how sweet he was. Then I felt a new set of arms around me. I thought I heard a growl somewhere but I ignored it.

I looked up only to fall into the intense stare of Cory Baxen, Jason's older, senior, brother.

"Hey," he smiled enthusiastically. I smiled. I'd been close to Cory for a long time and I always sort of had a thing for him. But something had changed in the past year. It seemed like he might have a thing for me too now. But I wasn't into him like that. Not really. Something had changed and I didn't feel the same way that I had. Jason, be the annoying person he is, had pointed it out many times.

It was amazing the two were related really. I mean if you just look at them, you'd think that they were related without any question. But if you really knew them, you think differently. Jason was loud and out spoken but at the end of the day new what he was doing. Cory was polite and sweet but never stopped for anything

"Hey," I said still smiling. He still hadn't moved his arms from around my waist. I heard two growls this time, one from my father and one from Jacob. I ignored them both. "So I can't believe you graduated! It's gonna be so weird not having you with us next year."

"I know!" he stated. "I'm gonna miss this place. The weird principle, the bad food, the crazy teachers, what will I do without it?" We both laughed at that. "I'm really gonna miss you too."

"Really?" I asked knowing that a certain special wolf was listening to our whole conversation. I cast a glance in Jacob's direction. His face looked pained, almost tortured. But as soon as I got a glimpse of the expression it was gone and replaced by just sadness, nothing more.

"Yeah," he hugged me tighter. I use to want this, now it felt wrong. I couldn't help the feeling that this wasn't where I belonged. Not in these arms. They weren't tan enough, warm enough, or strong enough. They weren't Jacob's.

He let me go but stayed by my side as walked over to my dad. Jason still was holding Tori only much more seriously. I went closer to my dad only to hear a little shriek.

"Ohmuhgosh!" That could only be one person. Anaya. Anaya Hill was one of the most interesting people you could ever meet. She kind of looked like me. She had long curly red hair and brown eyes. She was five foot six and always wore heels. That part was like me except that I am a bit shorter. The rest was very different. Anaya liked my family, a lot. Her favorite was my dad. That was the weirdest part! She was my friend but we had only been friends for a year. We have never been very close but she wasn't a bad person.

"Hey, Nessie! Hey, Edward!" she latched herself onto my father immediately.

"Hello, Anaya," he said through clenched teeth. But she didn't seem to notice. I tried not to laugh as I watched him try to shake her off.

In the end, my mother walked over and took Anaya's place. So, of course, Anaya latched onto Cory next. That gave me time to escape over to Jacob. As soon as I reached him he grabbed my arm and touched my hand and I heard his words in my mind. _Let's leave._ he said.

I looked at him. This had always been something fun we could do. I could project all these images to him and he could answer without saying a word.

_I wanted to stay so we can say good bye to Tori and everyone. And… _I paused_ I'm sorry._

_It's fine. It's not a big deal. He does it all the time._

I smiled up at him kindly as we waited for everyone else to arrive. This took a long time but we didn't mind. I was just enjoying being close to him.

Tori's departure happened a lot sooner than I had expected it to. We had been in the hallway for about fifty seven minutes. I was sitting on Jacob's lap. I looked at my best friend who had tears in her eyes.

I got up and ran to her to give her a big hug. "Have the best summer ever, Tor!" I said. "Oh and do me a favor, will you?"

"What's the favor?"

"If you meet some Italian boy, don't date him. You might just break Jason's heart." She laughed and said good bye to everyone else before hopping into her car and driving away.

There was an awkward silence. I went to go stand by Jacob again. Of course, Cory came over to talk to me. "So," he said to me with a little smirk, "There's gonna be a party tonight at my place. It's for the graduates but you could come too. If you wanna come with me?"

I think it was meant to be a statement but it came out as more of a question. "Thanks, Cory. Any other night I would but," I tried to think of a reason. "I'm going out with the family tonight." I looked up at Jacob who raised his eyebrows skeptically.

_Later_, I placed into his mind without really thinking about it. He just nodded.

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed and I watched the smirk disappear clean off his gorgeous face.

"I'm sure Anaya will go with you," I smiled and hoped I sounded convincing.

His face brightened up a little. "Yeah, okay, next time," he turned away from me, "Hey, Anaya," I heard before looking back up at Jacob.

"I guess you and I are going home then," he smiled.

I looked down and blushed a little bit. "Nope. We're going to the beach." I smiled deviously.

"Right now?" Jacob asked me looking at me like I was insane.

"It's perfect. We have nothing better to do." He took me under his arm and I laughed. I looked behind me to consult my dad and got a nod of approval.

We left the school and hopped into his car. "Love you," I said simply. he smiled. Jacob was my best friend. He was perfect.

"Love you too. Forever." He kissed my head and smiled as we drove off towards the beach.


End file.
